It Takes Three To Tango
by Don'tSayINeverGaveUAnything
Summary: I finally posted the ending... take a look : xxxxxx.
1. Chapter 1

**It takes three to tango**

_It's a story about Lucas, Haley and Nathan. This love triangle causes a lot of heartbreak and difficult choices. Like on the show, Lucas and Nathan are brothers, but in this story they get along well and they have the same mother, Caren. Because Deb has passed away. I hope you'll enjoy it…_

He's VERY nice… 

It was a cold and rainy Monday. Haley was wearing a new pair of jeans and an expensive top. She wanted to make a good first impression at her new school. After all, she had heard this school was full of rich kids. She didn't feel good wearing these fancy clothes, but she really wanted to make friends.

When she saw the bus approaching her stop she felt nervous. All the people in the bus were staring at her and she could tell they were talking about her. When she entered the bus she knew they were. Desperately searching for a place to sit she felt the bus moving. She quickly went to the back of the bus and sat down next to a girl with blond curly hair.

"you're new, right?"

Haley looked up into two questioning brown eyes.

"Yeah, I'm Haley James."

"I'm Peyton Sawyer." The girl smiled.

Haley examined the sticker on Peyton's books.

"Tric, what's that?" Haley asked.

"Oh, that's the name of the club where I work. You should come some time."

"Thanks, but I'm not that much of a party animal."

"What are you interested in, then?" Peyton laughed.

"Ehm … in my last school I tutored people and I also like to … " Haley hesitated.

"Like to what?"

"Promise you won't laugh."

"Is it that bad?" Peyton smiled.

"No… I don't know … I like to sing."

Haley looked up carefully.

Peyton stared at her.

"Is that it?" she laughed. "That's not so bad. And if you're talented, you can come sing at Tric."

"Right, that I'll do."

They both laughed.

The bus started to slow down.

"This is it." Peyton said. "Tree Hill High."

Haley got off the bus and felt completely lost and most of all very alone.

Suddenly she felt someone tapping her on the shoulder.

"Well, are you coming?" Peyton asked.

Haley nodded and followed her new friend.

"Where are we going?" Haley asked.

"I'm going to my locker to get some books I need next period."

While Peyton was taking her books, Haley looked around.

Was it just her or was everybody staring at her?

Some of the girls even looked at her from head to toe.

Suddenly she spotted something.

Right in front of her she saw a poster saying : 'Tutor wanted."

Haley was stepping closer to read it, when suddenly someone bumped into her. She slipped and fell on the floor with a loud 'WHAM'.

The person who had bumped into her fell on top of her.

Everybody started laughing and Haley tried to get up, but fell once again.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Haley looked up. A cute guy with blond hair, wearing a grey sweatshirt reached out his hand to help her get up.

Haley gladly accepted the helping hand and noticed people pointing at her ( still laughing ).

She felt terribly embarrassed and looked at the floor, stumbling : "It's fine, I just wasn't paying attention. It's my fault."

"I've never seen you before. Are you new?" the boy asked.

"This is my first day actually." Haley said, still staring at the floor.

"And I ruined it from the start. Again, I'm really sorry. What's your name?"

Haley looked up. "It's Haley James. And yours?"

"Lucas Scott."

Haley freezed. Off course! Now she recognized him. She had seen the Scott family in the papers several times. Lucas and his brother Nathan were awesome basketball players. She didn't know they went to this school.

"Hey, Luke, this is Haley. She's new. She likes to sing." Peyton interrupted her thoughts.

Haley gave Peyton a mean look and then laughed about it.

"You do? Me too. Too bad I suck at it." Lucas smiled.

"Hey Luke!"

Some guy yelled Lucas' name.

"Oh, that's Jake. I've gotta go. I'll see you around."

Lucas left and Haley was staring at him all the way until he was out of sight.

"He's nice, huh?" Peyton smirked.

"Very nice." Haley winked.

Both laughed.

The bell rang and the girls went to their classes.

Now Haley was on her own again.

Fortunately Lucas was in this class too.

'Come sit with me!" Lucas yelled.

Haley smiled and took the seat next to him.

After about fifteen minutes Lucas threw a piece of paper to her.

TONIGHT

Party at our house. Bring booz, tunes and (single) ladies.

_Wear something nice. Be there._

_Luke and Nate._

Haley giggled.

"So, you'll come?" Lucas asked.

Should she go? She didn't have anything nice to wear or booz, tunes and ladies for that matter. She normally never went to parties. But she didn't wanna seem ridiculous.

"Yeah, sure, I'll come. What's the adress?"

"Just look for the biggest house in Tree Hill." Lucas smirked.

"Oh, aren't we the modest one?" Haley laughed.

During the break Haley didn't know where to go.

She was pretty releaved when she saw Peyton walking to the gym.

"Hey, Peyton! Wait!"

"Hey, I've got cheerleading practice now. You can watch if you wanna?"

"that's fine, thanks."

"No, really, it's okay. I wouldn't want you to be sitting all by yourself in the hallway or something. Go and wait for me on the basketball court. I'll be changed in about 15 minutes."

While Haley was sitting there she watched the basketball practice. Actually there was only one boy on the court. He had black hair and his jersey number was 23. He was also pretty fine…

Suddenly the ball dropped right in front of her.

"Could you toss me that?" the boy yelled.

"You know, nice boys say 'please'." Haley smirked.

"Well, I'm not nice."

_Oh, yes you are._ Haley thought to herself.

"You're Nathan Scott, right?"

"I guess I'm famous."

Haley rolled her eyes."You guessed wrong."

Nathan laughed and came up to her.

When he sat down next to her, her shoulders softly touched his.

His skin felt really warm.

"I've heard you're the new girl." Nathan said, while playing with his basketball.

"You have? From who?"

"From Lucas. He told me you bumped into eachother." Nathan laughed.

"Yeah, I made quite a first impression." Haley sighed.

"At least now people have noticed you."

"True." Haley smiled. "And I gave them something to talk about for the next following week."

Haley secretly examined his face. He was so cute. Totally her type. Too bad he was so arrogant.

"There's this party tonight. At my house. Wanna come?"

"Yeah, I was planning on coming. Lucas already asked me. He told me to look for the biggest house in Tree Hill."

"I'd say look for the biggest house in the state." Nathan laughed.

"I guess modesty runs in the family." Haley smirked.

"You guessed wrong." Nathan winked.

Haley smiled.

"Nathan, let's play ball!"

Again Haley's conversation was interrupted by that guy named Jake.

The whole team ran on to the court and Nathan followed their lead.

"I guess I'll see you around." Nathan said.

This time Nathan guessed right...


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews! I'm always going to update quite quickly, 'cause I love to write. Love and kisses._

_Let's get this party started!_

Haley stood in front of her closet, not knowing what to wear.

Should she wear a dress, a skirt or just some casual jeans?

Grateful about the fact that Peyton had given her her phone number, Haley dialed the number of her new friend.

Peyton said she'd be there in a few minutes.

Haley was listening to 'the first cut is the deepest' from Sheryl Crow.

That song always made her emotional and this time it made her even more nervous than she already was…

Just when Haley started singing along, Peyton knocked on the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" she laughed.

"No, come on in. I'm really glad you're here! I don…."

Haley stopped and stared at Peyton's stunning black dress. It had a split right above her right knee and she was wearing a white belt on top of it. Oh, and by the way, it was strapless, which made it even more stunning.

Haley sighed.

"I've got nothing to wear!" she wined.

Peyton examined Haleys closet and right before she wanted to say 'off course you do', she changed her mind. Because she didn't…

"Come with me , I think I have a couple of things in my closet that are suitable for this evening." She said mysteriously.

After about 20 minutes, Peyton took a glance at haley. She raised her eyebrows, while making admiring sounds. "Haley James, you look HOT!" she laughed.

"Yeah, I kinda do, don't I?" she giggled.

It was so weird seeing herself looking … sexy.

She was wearing a green top with black pants underneath. And off course high heels to finish the look. Peyton had also fixed her hair. She now had straight dark brown hair. She liked it!

For once in her life, she was looking forward to going to a party.

"Let's go!" Peyton said jumping up and down. "The boys are gonna love your make-over."

Haley laughed and thought to herself : 'yeah right'.

"I'm gonna get the car. I'll see you in a couple of minutes. Haley nodded and Peyton walked out.

Haley nervously played with the ring on her pinky finger. What do kids actually do at a party? Other than getting drunk and making out. Do they dance too? Haley hoped she wouldn't have to dance. She didn't know how to…

Suddenly she heard Peyton honk the car and she decided to clear her thoughts.

"Let's just do this." She told herself.

During the entire ride, Haley had been brooding about the party. When she finally thought everything was gonna be fine, they arrived at the 'Scott mansion'.

"Oh God…" Haley whispered.

"I know, it's gigantic, right?" Peyton said.

It was enormous! But that wasn't why Haley was worried.

Pretty popular people were all over the place, wearing either very little, or very expensive clothes.

Haley sighed : "what am I doing here?"

She wasn't planning on ever leaving the car, but Peyton practically dragged her out.

"This is going to be fun, Haley, you'll see…"

Peyton was walking towards the backyard. Haley didn't really know what to do or where to go, so she dediced to follow Peyton, 'cause she had done this before.

"Shouldn't we like, knock on the door first?" Haley stottered.

Peyton just smiled and kept walking. As they arrived in the backyard, Haley heard some loud hip-hop music. Peyton walked through the backdoor. Haley hesitated. She could barely hear herself thinkg over this music. Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Her, you made it!" the person said. Haley turned around. Lucas looked absolutely gorgeous in his blue Lacoste sweater and his jeans."Hi" Haley stumbled. Lucas smiled : "I was just going to the bathroom, but I'll see you later!"

And away he went…

So there she was again. By herself. How nice of Lucas to just blow her of like that. At least, that was what Haley thought. Did he need to go to the bathroom? Or did he just wanted to get away from her. He probably thought Haley looked ridiculous…. She heard a familiar voice in the distance.

It was Nathan. He was talking to some guys. He also looked pretty fine, wearing a stunning black shirt. He was waving at her. That's when Haley noticed she was totally staring at him. She quickly tried to look away or pretend she was looking at something right next to him, but it was too late. Nathan said something to the guys and then walked towards Haley.

"Hey, you look nice." Nathan said.

Haley smiled and turned all red. "Thanks, you too." She laughed.

The guys Nathan was talking to, called Nathans.

"I'll be there in a sec!" Nathan yelled.

The guys looked dissapointed. Their conversation clearly ended once Nathan left and now they were just standing there like a bunch of idiots.

But not for long, 'cause they walked over to them.

One of them was looking at Haley from head to toe.

"Who is this, Nathan?" he asked.

"Ehm, this is the new girl … you know, she fell in the hallway?"

Everybody started laughing.

"Oh, right! That geek!" someone said.

Haley felt this annoying feeling in her stomach, telling her to get away from there.

"Yeah, that's the one!" Nathan laughed.

Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing! The nerve this guys had!

Haley tried to walk away, but she couldn't move anymore. It was like she just had to stand there and listen to them mocking her.

"Why are you talking to her?" the first guy asked again. ( I'd heard his name was Tim)

"She's …"

Nathan looked at me really confused.

I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms.

I wondered what he was going to say….

"She's my tutoror." Nathan said, waving his hand at me, like I was this thing that didn't matter at all.

Everybody started laughing again.

That was it! I walked straight ahead of me, pushing two of the guys aside.

"Ooh, tutorgirl is mad!" they continued lauging.

I was so right. Haley thought to herself. This isn't a place for me. And I can't believe what that jerk of a Nathan said to me! And I thought he was a nice guy! Yeah right!

Suddenly someone was offering her this big cup, filled with beer.

Normally she never would have taken it, but now …

"Why not?" I said.

For once she wanted to drink herself completely wasted! Everybody else did it, so why couldn't she?

'This is disgusting' Haley thought to herself. But she kept drinking more and more … until she started to feel a little dizzy.

"Hey, you're the new girl, right?"

One of those popular girls came to talk to her.

She had already drank that much that she couldn't even answer the question anymore.

"Whatever you say." she said, uninterested.

She was heading to the bar once again, when the girl stopped her.

"I'm Brooke." She smiled excitedly.

Haley tried very hard to smile back at her and then desperately tried to get away from her.

"Where are you from?"

She just wouldn't stop talking!

Haley was about to answer her, when the room started to turn.

She heard Brookes voice vagely…

"Are … are you okay?"

**This part is from Haleys point of view.**

I opened my eyes carefully. I had such a headache!

Where was I? I could see basketball posters on the wall and mens clothes on a chair. I was in a bedroom… lying on a bed. When I tried to sit up, I immediately fell back down. Auwtch! My head! Suddenly I heard a familiar voice…

"Hi, sleeping beauty, I thought you'd never wake up. So this is my room."


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews. Please keep it coming. And pretty please leave a comment if you read my story. I want to know what you think and reviews motivate me! Love and Kisses._

**There's something about Haley**

The party had ended a couple of hours ago. 

Nathan was lying on his bed, thinking about what he had said to that new girl, Haley.

For some unknown reason, he felt _guilty._

He had never felt guilty about anything in his life. He always made fun of people in front of his friends but this time… he really felt bad for Haley.

She was actually kinda cute, you know.

Wauw, that was a weird thought! She's not cute! She's a geek!

Nathan blinked a few times, just to make sure he was awake.

He liked this girl, there was no other explanation.

It took him a little while to get used to that. Mostly he thought girls were hot or something like that. But this time, it was something different. There was something about this girl. When she talked to him, he started feeling nervous and dizzy.

He had been hoping to bump into her at the party, but he hadn't seen her.

Yes, it's weird, but he wanted to apologize.

He didn't want her to think he was a jerk. Although he was.

He had to see her!

* * *

Haley smiled. Now she realized where she was.

"You fainted, so I took care of you." Lucas said shyly.

Haley pushed her body up from the bed and looked him in the eye.

She hugged him. "Thanks Luke. Can I call you Luke?"

Lucas was caught by surprise by this hug. He did like it, though…

"You can call me anything you like." He laughed.

Haley giggled.

This felt so right. Almost as if she was made to fit into his arms.

She pulled back, but Lucas grabbed her arm.

He brought his face closer to hers. "Haley, there's something about you, you know that?"

Haley couldn't believe what was happening.

Lucas kept coming closer and closer.

Haley closed her eyes.

She was just pouting her lips when suddenly the door was opened.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I … I'm sorry."

"Nathan, didn't I tell you to knock?!" Lucas yelled.

Nathan looked into Haleys eyes, mumbled another 'sorry' and closed the door again.

* * *

Nathan stood in the hallway, breathing quickly.

His whole body was aching.

He had never really liked a girl in his life, and now that he did, she was with someone else. With his own brother!

Nathan leaned against the wall.

* * *

**This is from Haleys point of view**

Lucas and I were sitting on his bed.

Okay, this was oquard…

Is he going to kiss me or what?

Lucas sighed. "Well, that pretty much ruined the moment."

I guess he's not …

What did I have to say?

"So… I'm gonna go home. Thanks for taking care of me."

Lucas nodded. "No problem. I'll see you at school."

I walked towards the door.

No kiss?

Fine.

I entered the hallway and carefully closed the door, hoping Nathan wouldn't hear it.

The look he gave me, was so weird. It made me feel sorry for him. It was as if I was cheating on him or something like that.

I turned around and bumped into somebody.

"Oops, I… oh,… hi Nathan." I said, staring at my shoes.

It was like Nathan had busted me and Lucas. Not that we were doing anything wrong, but it still felt like that.

"Are you leaving already?" Nathan smiled.

Five minutes ago he had seemed totally upset and now the guy was smiling?

I just didn't get him.

"Yeah, I am, why?"

"I don't know, it just seemed like you and Lucas were in the middle of something."

"Not that it's any of your business, but I remembered I had homework to do."

Well, that was a big fat lie.

Why did I feel like I had to lie to him? I had nothing to hide.

Why was I even talking to him? He had made fun of me in front of his idiotic friends.

I wish he would whipe that smirk of his face.

* * *

**This is from Nathans point of view**

I was doing my best to keep it cool.

Not that it was working very well.

My legs where shaking.

Hopefully she wouldn't notice…

She looked beautiful. Her hair was messy and her clothes were sloppy, but to me she looked beautiful.

I should actually apologize… but my pride was getting the best of me.

"I thought you were leaving?"

"I am." She said.

She stepped away from me, pushing me aside softly.

It reminded me of the party and all of the things I had said.

I had to tell her!

"Haley?"

She turned around and frowned.

"I'm sorry for what happened at the party." I mumbled.

I looked up.

Haley was smiling.

"Finally." She said.

I smiled back at her.

Lucas entered the hallway.

He looked us both over.

"Luke, could you walk me to the door?" Haley asked.

They both walked down the stairs.

When they reached the door, Lucas tucked her hair behind her ear and caressed her face.

"Bye." Lucas said dreamy.

Haley smiled and walked out.

Lucas went back upstairs.

When he passed Nathan he gave him a disgusted look.

"What are you still doing here?"

It wasn't really a question. More of a shout.

"Lock your room next time, will you?" Nathan smirked.

Lucas smiled reluctantly and entered his room.

Nathan leaned against the wall again.

He wasn't gonna let Lucas steal her from him.

He was going to try anything to 'get the girl'.

There was just something about Haley…

**So? Do you guys like it? Please tell me! xxxxxxxxx.**


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm gonna start with the lyrics from 'try again' by Keane, 'cause I think it's very appropriate here. It's from **Nathans** POV. Thanks for the reviews! I Lo0ove Reviews! Love and Kisses._

_I fell asleep on a late night train  
I missed my stop and I went round again  
Why would I want to see you now?  
To fix it up, make it up somehow_

_Baby I'll try again, try again  
Baby I die every night, every time_

_What I was isn't what I Nam  
I'd change back but I don't know if I can_

_Still I'll try, try again, try again  
Baby I die every night, every time_

_But I was made the way I am  
I'm not a stone; I'm just a man  
Lay down your arms and I will lay down mine  
Rip back the time that we've been wasting_

_God I wish you could see me now  
You'd pick me up and you'd sort me out_

_Still I'll try, try again, try again  
Baby I die every night, every time_

**Try again**

Nathan couldn't sleep.The image of Lucas and Haley kissing kept popping into his head. And every single time it torn him apart again. He had never felt such pain. It felt so real. He felt angry and lost at the same time. For the first time in his life, he wanted to be good to a girl. He wanted to be the man she deserved. Lucas was a good guy… but Nathan couldn't stand the thought of him being with Haley. He felt extremely jealous. The unhealthy type of jealous.

He looked at a picture on his nightstand. He and Lucas were hugging eachother on the basketball court. They must have been about 10 years old. Nathan sighed. I'm sure he will find someone else, he thought to himself.

* * *

Haley sat in front of her computer. She was still working on her biology paper. It took her much longer than normally, because she couldn't focus. She kept thinking about Lucas and Nathan. Normally you think about one guy. But she couldn't. She knew Nathan was a bad guy, but for some reason she refused to believe it. The way he had looked at her when he entered Lucas' room. It seemed as if he actually had feelings. He looked sad. His eyes were all red. Haley was feeling so bad for him, that she couldn't kiss Lucas anymore afterwards. Although Lucas was like the sweetest guy ever! He took care of her. He sat by her until she woke up. What boy would do that? Not Nathan! He'd probably head back to the party. Lucas was pretty much the perfect boyfriend. Sweet, handsome, sexy, smart and most of all reliable and truthful. But why did she keep thinking about Nathan? She couldn't help it…

* * *

Lucas was trying to read 'Romeo and Juliette' for the sixth time, but with every romantic phrase he thought about Haley. And believe me, there were a lot of romantic phrases!

Lucas closed his book and brushed his fingers through his blond hair. He had dated Brooke the year before, but he had never felt this way about her. With Brooke it was all partying and having fun. But when he was with Haley… he couldn't even think straight anymore. His every thought was about her and her beauty. Everything she did was magical and exentric. Imagine what kissing her must be like… Lucas closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**This part is from Nathans point of view**

When I arrived at school I noticed there was nobody there. Clearly I was early. The reason I was this early was because I hadn't slept one second that night. Now that kinda backfired on me. I almost fell asleep with every step I took. It was hard to keep my eyes open. I decided to sit down on a bench ( normally these were all taken, but now none of them were ) and review my English test. That was new…

Suddenly I saw someone approaching me. I looked up. Haley breefly smiled at me, but kept walking. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised that she didn't came up to me, but I was. I closed my English books and followed her.

"What are you doing here this early?" I asked.

"Might as well ask you the same thing." She whispered, not looking at me.

"I couldn't sleep." I smiled, trying to look her right in the eye.

She kept looking straight ahead of her.

"Where are you going?" I asked, still following her.

"You know, just because you apologized, doesn't mean you're like, my friend now, or anything like that." She suddenly threw at me.

I stopped.

So did she.

"What?" she asked. "Did you really think we would start hanging out?"

I raised my eyebrows.

I didn't know what to say.

I did think that…

Although she was totally right, I was pissed at her for saying that.

"I said I'm sorry." I told her. "What else do you want from me?"

Haley laughed sarcasticly.

"I don't WANT anything from you." She said. "Maybe you could just try to be a nice person? Try to be a little more like your brother."

I choked.

Like Lucas?

Tell me she did not just say that!

I frowned at her.

"I've gotta go." I mumbled.

Without looking back, I walked to the gym.

I could feel her eyes burning into my back.

* * *

**This part is from Haleys point of view**

I knew it hurt him to say that, but I wanted to hurt him.

What did I want him to do?

Why didn't he just do something for himself.

If he were a better person, a lot of people would be pleased.

So would I … but that's not the point.

I don't need him to do anything for me.

I hardly know the guy.

I only know him because he dissed me in front of his friends!

I walked into the library.

I didn't tell Nathan why I was at school this early, because he would have probably laughed at me.

This is the only place I can read quietly.

I can't at home and I'm always up pretty early, so that's why I come here.

I entered the library.

The lights were still off.

For once I didn't turn them on.

I walked towards the bookshelves.

I decided to pick the book that 'felt best'.

My fingertips gently moved across the books.

Suddenly I felt a soft cover.

That was the one.

I switched the light on to see which book I had picked.

I blinked a couple of times.

This can't be a coincedince. Haley, thought to herself.

'It takes three to tango'.

That was the name of the book…

**This was a short chapter, but what did you think about it? Please let me know! Please leave reviews! I love them! They really motivate me! Xxxxxxxx.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews! Please leave a review if you have read my story! I really want to know what you think! Love And Kisses_.

* * *

**Mistery Guy **

Haley closed the book.

She looked at her watch.

Was it that late already?

She was about to leave, when suddenly the light was switched off.

She heard someone come in.

"Who's there?" she asked.

Her voice sounded frightened.

Someone grabbed her arm.

She could feel it was a boy, because his grip was very powerful.

"Let go of me!" Haley yelled.

The boy put her hand on his chest.

She could feel his heart pounding.

His warm breath blew in her face.

With is other hand, he caressed her face.

His grip wasn't so powerful anymore, but Haley didn't move.

His face came closer to hers.

She could feel his breath getting warmer and closer.

Haley closed her eyes.

He kissed her…

Haley losed her grip on the book and dropped it on the floor with a loud 'wham'!

She opened her eyes.

Reality…

She tried to see who this boy was, but she could only see the spark in his eyes.

Haley bended down to pick up the book.

When she stood back up, she could hear the door close.

He left…

Haley sighed.

Suddenly she heard the familiar sound of the schoolbell.

Oh no!

She was late!

* * *

She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" mr. Johnson, the English teacher, yelled annoyed.

Haley came in with a shy smile on her face.

Peyton gave her a confused look.

Haley had never been late in her life!

She was a nerd, remember?

Haley quickly sat down.

"How nice of you to join us." The teacker smirked.

Haley smiled back at him.

* * *

**This part is from Haleys point of view**

I noticed Nathan was in this class too.

He was staring at me.

Was he the one who kissed me?

If he was, I should smile at him.

But if he wasn't… I was actually still mad at him.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

He quickly looked at the teacher.

Someone else knocked on the door.

"Yes!" the teacher yelled.

Lucas came in.

"Sit down, please, mr. Scott!" the teacher yelled.

The whole class was laughing.

Lucas sat down with a huge smirk on his face.

I looked at him.

He smiled at me.

So… was he the one who kissed me?

Why hadn't I asked the guy who he was?

A little piece of paper dropped on my bench.

Oh God.

Not another party, I hope.

I looked around to see who had thrown it.

Peyton winked at me.

I opened the piece of paper.

Why were you late?

This morning you textmessaged me that you were already at school.

P.s.: I've got to work at Tric tonight.

You wanna come?   


I wrote something on the other side of the paper.

I lost track of time while I was reading at the library.

I'll keep you company at Tric.

I threw Peyton the piece of paper.

"So, ladies. Having fun?"

Uh, oh.

Mister Johnson was heading over to us.

Peyton quickly tried to rip up the paper, but mr Johnson took it from her.

"I think everybody would like to know what's on this paper…" he smirked.

The whole class started to yell things excitedly.

I burried my head in my hands and heard the teacher read the paper out loud.

"You go to school early to read in the library?" some girl yelled.

God, I wish I was invisible.

I looked up.

Both Nathan and Lucas were staring at me.

I couldn't tell what they were thinking.

I was so embarrassed.

I had to know who kissed me.

But how?

* * *

The bell rang.

The teacher asked me and Peyton to stay for a few minutes.

After mr. Johnson had lectured us about paying attention in class and keeping our personal business out of class, we were dismissed.

"Thank god there wasn't anything personal on that paper." Peyton laughed.

I didn't answer her.

I was too busy thinking about Nathan and Lucas.

"Is there something wrong?"

Peyton stopped walking and frowned at me.

Should I tell her?

"Haley?"

"No, everything is fine." I lied.

"Hi, Peyton!" some cheerleader yelled at us.

Well, at Peyton.

Peyton nodded at her.

I knew that girl.

"That's… Brooke, right?"

"Oh, you know her?" Peyton asked.

"We've met." I smiled.

That was the girl who was talking to me, right before I fainted.

"She used to date Lucas. They were a couple for about two years." Peyton said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Peyton answered me with a question.

"She just doesn't seem like the type of girl Lucas would fall for." I said.

"Oh yeah? What type of girl does he fall for, then?" Peyton smiled.

I saw Lucas walking passed us.

He smiled at me.

"Oh, I don't know." I said.

_Me?_

* * *

**What did you think? Please leave reviews!! Xxxxxxx.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks again for the reviews. I will keep it coming. ;-) Love And Kisses._

* * *

**This has been turned into one big love... rectangle plus one… whatever that is**

* * *

Peyton and Haley were walking home from school, when Brooke catched up on them.

"Hi friend!" she yelled excitedly at me.

Friend? Haley thought to herself.

She was kinda jealous of her, because she used to date Lucas.

"Guess what I'm about to ask you? I'll tell ya! Do you want to join the cheerleading squad? I know you do!"

I choked.

Did I WHAT?

"You can not be serious." I laughed.

"Oh, but I am." Brooke said semi-serious.

Peyton started laughing. "What are you up to, Brooke?"

Brooke kinked an eyebrow, trying to look cute.

"Theresa has dropped out, because she had an injury and now … I **need** a backup!" she almost cried.

"No way!" Haley said and she started to walk a little faster.

"I'm sure you'll see Lucas there." She smirked.

I stopped and tried to act cool.

"Why would I wanna see Lucas?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you can't stop staring at him in class. Or wait! Maybe it was Nathan? Doesn't really matter 'cause you probably won't get any of them."

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled.

"What? I'm just saying what everybody is thinking." She said innocently.

I looked at Peyton.

"What does she mean?" I asked her.

"It's nothing really…"

"Just that the whole school is talking about you liking the Scott brothers. There are also some rumors saying you would have kissed one of them, but I assume that's just a lie, right?" she looked at me as if she wanted me to get angry or to confess something.

"Assume whatever you want. I don't care about what people are thinking or saying about me." I said determently.

Peyton stared at me.

"Do you like them?" she asked carefully.

I didn't know what to say.

"I… I…"

"Off course she does!" Brooke interrupted again. "Who doesn't? They're hot!"

I threw her an angry look, telling her to shut up.

She smiled at me.

Peyton started to laugh.

"So you'll join the team?" she asked seriously.

"Will you stop talking if I do?" I asked.

"I'll try! Ooooh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Brooke threw her arms around me and practically squeezed the air out of me.

"We have a practice coming up tomorrow." She informed me.

I nodded uninterested.

"Well, this is me." Brooke said, pointing at her house.

"See you at practice!" Peyton yelled.

Brooke waved.

"Wow, that was ... interesting." I laughed.

"She still likes Lucas, you know." Peyton suddenly said.

"She does?" I asked.

"That's why she's so mean to you. She's a nice person, but when she's upset with you, she's terrible!"

"Nice… and she's upset with me, right?"

"Right." Peyton laughed.

We kept walking for a while, without saying a word.

"I used to date Nathan." Peyton said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

My mouth literly fell open.

"You what? Why didn't you tell me all of that?" I yelled.

Peyton started laughing.

"I don't like him anymore, don't worry." She smiled.

"Neither do I!" I laughed.

She looked at me and kinked an eyebrow like Brooke did.

We both started laughing.

* * *

**Short chapter to explain the realtionships between everybody ;-) In the next chapter, a certain Chris will appear. Dum dum dum dum! Please leave me reviews. I can't survive without them! Hehe :-p xxxxxxx.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Have fun reading my story. Love And Kisses._

**Bring it on!**

* * *

Haley walked into the gym, wearing her blue, black and white cheerleading uniform.

She secretly enjoyed wearing it.

With every step she took, her skirt bounced up and down.

It felt extremely girly.

"Let's go tutorgirl!" Brooke yelled at her.

"Tutorgirl? I don't tutor." She said confused.

"It's okay, Haley, I heard you tutor Nathan." She laughed.

Nathan!

He had told his friends at the party that that was the reason he was talking to her.

"Fine, I tutor him." She sighed, hoping Brooke would stop saying it.

"I know. Good for you." She smiled.

Was she being nice?

No, that was impossible.

* * *

"Everybody, take your positions, please!" Brooke yelled.

Peyton came running into the gym.

"I'm always the last one to get ready." She said, trying to catch her breath.

"Brooke, is she the captain?" I asked.

"Yeah. She's really good." Peyton smiled.

"First we're gonna warm up!" Brooke yelled.

'Wait a minute' by the Pussycat Dolls started to play.

Not that I knew the song… Bevan, one of the cheerleaders had yelled it through the gym.

While we were warming up, the guys came in.

A lot of ooooohs and aaaaawws were yelled.

That creepy Tim guy was dancing redicilously on the music.

I really had to try not to laugh.

"Haley, focus!" Brooke yelled, while showing us what to do.

"Sorry." I laughed.

I noticed Lucas was staring at me.

He smiled at me.

I loved that smile.

It was supersweet.

After the warming up, it was time for the real work.

The guys were already shooting some hoops.

Thank God they weren't looking at us anymore.

I sucked.

But I had to admit I liked it.

I felt like 'part of the group'.

"Okay." Brooke began to instruct us. "First we do a diagonal."

"What's a diagonal?" I asked.

Clearly that was a stupid question, because everybody started laughing at me.

Guess I wasn't really part of the group yet.

Brooke rolled her eyes at me.

"Will somebody please show tutorgirl a diagonal?"

Bevan showed me some kind of a clap and than right arm up and left arm down.

"Oh…" I mumbled.

"Can we continue?" Brooke asked me.

Who did she think she was?

She wasn't the boss of me.

"Yes, Brooke."

Okay, maybe she was…She was pretty scary, you know!

* * *

After a long practice we were all sitting down while drinking some water.

Suddenly the coach ( I had heard his name was Whitey or something like that ) came in.

He was walking next to some guy I had never seen before, who was carrying a ball.

"This is Chris Keller." He explained. "He's new in this school, and from what I have heard from his last school, he is some basketball player."

The guy was kinda scrawny and had sort of hell-t hair.

He was pretty cute.

Clearly I wasn't the only one who was thinking that.

I could hear a lot of whispering and giggling around me.

Nathan laughed sarcastically.

"Show us what you've got, Keith." He said daringly.

"It's Chris." He answered.

"Whatever." Nathan laughed.

Everybody joined him.

He was so arrogant!

Chris stepped up to Nathan.

He pushed him a little.

Nathan was about to push him back, when Chris dribbled passed him, dunked the ball into the net and yelled "Here's what I've got!"

All the girls were cheering for him.

Chris smiled arrogantly and … winked at me?!

I frowned at him, but he threw an even bigger smile at me.

"I think he likes you." Peyton whispered in my ear.

I started to blush.

Everybody had seen him checking me out.

Even the guys.

"When is he going to be on the team?" Lucas asked the coach.

"He's already on the team. I signed him in this morning."

The whole team sighed, while the girls were laughing.

"I think we have a new star!" Brooke yelled at Chris.

Chris turned around and nodded at her.

"You know it." He said.

And again he smiled at me.

Another arrogant pig on the team.

Whoopie.

* * *

**This part is from Nathans point of view**

We entered the locker room, totally exhausted.

The new guy wasn't tired at all.

All he had done was embarres me in front of everybody.

That wasn't so tiring…

"Guess I'm gonna be the new captain now." He declared.

He was clearly talking to me, but I wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction of answering.

"And you guys have some fine cheerleaders!" he laughed.

Although nobody was actually listening, he kept talking.

"I've already decided which one I'm going to sleep with. The one who was sitting on the right. What was her name? Haley?" he kept talking.

I jumped up.

"Oh, Nathan in action!" he laughed.

"I'm this close tou beating your ass right now." I yelled at him.

"Wow, did I say something wrong?" he smirked.

"Yeah, you're not into tutorgirl, are you, Nate?" Tim asked.

"Tutorgirl? Kinky." Chris laughed.

I couldn't stay calm anymore.

I hit him right on the nose.

He fell against the lockers.

In a quick reflex, all the guys stood up.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you? Chris Keller hasn't done anything wrong!" he yelled, while rubbing his nose.

"Nathan, calm down!" Lucas said to me.

He looked at me funny.

Oh no.

Now everybody knows I like Haley.

"I guess Chris Keller is gonna have a little competition." he smiled.

"Will you stop talking about yourself in third person?" Lucas yelled at him. "And if you even dare to look at her again…" he continued.

"Alright, alright." Chris stepped back. "Short temper?" he laughed.

He left the locker room with a huge smirk on his face.

All the guys were staring at me.

"What?" I yelled.

I left too.

That Keller guy was going down!

* * *

**What did you think about it? Please review! Xxxxxxxxxxx.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for the reviews! They mean the world to me! I'll keep writing if you guys keep giving me reviews ;-) Love And Kisses._

* * *

**I Can't Be Honest**

Haley entered the cafeteria.

She could see Peyton waving at her.

She was on her way over there, when someone came to stand in her way.

"Hi. You're Haley, right." Chris asked.

He was totally blocking her, so she had to answer.

"Yes, I am." She said, and then made a circle around him.

He tried to go after her, but he was immediately surrounded by a bunch of screaming girls.

Clearly Chris was pretty popular.

Haley sat down next to Peyton and rolled her eyes.

"Having trouble with the guys?" she laughed.

"No, I'm having trouble with That Guy." Haley said irritated.

"Yeah, you do." Peyton nodded. "And he's coming over here." She pointed.

Haley put her head on the table and sighed.

"Hello, ladies." Chris smirked.

Without waiting for an answer, he sat himself down.

"So, what's going on?"

He smiled at them.

"What's going on is that YOU are annoying US." Haley sighed, without looking at him.

Peyton laughed.

"Hey, curly, could you give us a sec?" He asked Peyton.

'NO!' Haley was mimicking to Peyton.

Peyton hesitated.

Chris noticed it.

"I won't hurt her, I promise." He smirked.

Peyton left.

"So, listen Haley, I…"

"No, I'm not attracted to you, I won't go out with you, I won't even be your labpartner, so whatever you wanted to ask me, save it!" Haley iterrupted him.

"I was wondering if you were going to eat that." He said, pointing at my sandwich.

I turned all red.

"Oh… no, you can have it." Haley answered.

she cleared her throath.

"So, Lucas, is he your boyfriend?" he asked, while chewing.

I started to cough.

"I'll take that as a yes?" he laughed.

"No, he isn't!" Haley yelled.

"Fine, fine…" he smirked.

It stayed quiet for a while….

"So, it's Nathan, then?" he said seriously.

"No! Shut up!" she couldn't help but to laugh.

"Is that a smile?" he said.

"Don't get used to it." she smirked.

"I think you like me." He smiled.

Haley snorted.

"Am I that transparant?"

"Yes, you are." He winked at her.

The bell zoomed.

"I'll see you around." Haley waved at him.

Chris saw Nathan walking towards the gym.

He was looking at them.

Chris quickly grabbed Haley and hugged her.

Nathan looked at him suspiciously and entered the gym.

"What did you that for?" Haley pulled back.

"Oh, that's just how I say goodbye." He said.

Haley frowned at him and walked away.

* * *

**This part is from Nathans point of view**

"I'm an outlaw" Chris sang, while entering the locker room.

Lucas rolled his eyes at him and then went to the court.

Me and Chris were the only ones left.

"And I dare a mtherfcker to come in my face." He continued to sing, while staring at me.

"You're funny." I said sarcastically.

"You're also done messing with Haley." I told him.

"Oh, is that a threath?" he asked me.

"Depends on what you do with it."

I left too.

"You know, I wonder why you're so upset with me." He asked.

"You do? Well, maybe 'cause you're an A-hole?" I smirked.

"Yeah, probably, but I think there's another reason, too. And I know you know it."

"Whatever."

He raised one eyebrow at me.

I shook my head and turned around.

I did know what he was talking about and that idiot was right.

* * *

We were playing a practice game on the court.

Our team was winning.

Lucas had the ball and came running towards the ring.

I was wide open!

"Hey Luke, toss me the ball!" I yelled at my brother.

I knew he had heard me, but he just ignored me.

"Luke, I'm open!" I tried again.

He kept searching for someone to throw the ball at.

"Will you pass me the damn ball?" I started to get mad at him.

He looked at me once more.

I was helding my hands up, ready to accept the ball.

He threw the ball at the ring and … missed.

"What are you, retarted?" I yelled at him.

He still didn't answer.

I walked towards him.

"Hey, what's your problem?!" I pushed him.

"Back off, okay!" he threw at me.

Suddenly the cheerleaders walked on to the court.

I saw Haley making a lot of movements, while telling Peyton a story.

"That's my problem." Lucas whispered at me.

I looked him in the eye.

He had noticed me staring at Haley.

"You like her, don't you?" he asked me with a sad tone in his voice.

"What, no, I don't!" I said a little to loud.

People were staring at us.

Lucas shook his head.

"I talked to Chris and he..."

"Right, you talked to Chris." I interrupted him.

"And he told me what I already knew." he continued.

"Yeah, Lucas, you know everything." I started to get pissed.

"Hey, it's okay that you like her." He tried to calm me down.

"Okay, it's just that I don't."

I almost started to believe my own denial.

"Okay, prove it." Lucas suddenly said.

"What do you mean?"

"If I told you that I knew something that involved Haley, you wouldn't wanna know about it? I mean, you wouldn't care, right?"

I started to get suspicious.

"I guess." I answered him.

"Okay, I just wanted to check."

He went to get the ball.

What was he talking about?

I did care!

I needed to know what it was!

But if I asked him, he would know I like her.

Damn, he was good.

* * *

The practice had ended.

The coach wanted to talk to me and Lucas after the game, because we were both captains.

Yeah, I know, it's weird, but it's a long story…

When his lecture about accepting Chris in the group was finally over, we went to the locker room.

"Like Chris isn't accepted in the group." Lucas laughed.

"He's practically taking over the group." I said sarcastically. "At least he's trying to."

We changed into our regular clothes and packed our bags.

Lucas was about to leave, when I stopped him.

"Hey, Luke?" I tried to say as nonchalant as possible.

"Yeah?" he turned around.

"You know, you've made me very curious about that Haley-thing."

Lucas nodded. "I know."

"Look, she's nice and all, but I'm not like in love with her." I lied to him.

"You swear?" he asked me.

"I swear." I lied again.

I just really wanted to know what he was going to say!

"Okay, listen." He started. "the first time Chris played with the team, you were a little late and Chris said something to all of us."

I nodded.

"He said we could pick out one of the cheerleaders that was a virgin, and he would sleep with her."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Some guy said there weren't any virgins on the squad, but that idiotic Tim guy had heard Haley was a new cheerleader, so he said, 'yes there is'."

"Oh my god…" I said.

"I know." Lucas answered.

"That son of a bitch!" I yelled, while hitting on one of the lockers.

"Well, Nate … I've got a plan." Lucas said mysteriously.

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah!" He laughed.

**What did you think? Xxxxxxxx.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey! I'm sorry this chapter took me so long. I was busy with school and stuff. Thnx again for the reviews! Love them as you know ;-) They make my day! Love And Kisses._

_ps the part that is typed between is a song ;-) just so you know... _

**Tell me what you know**

Haley was staring out the window.

"Haley, are you paying attention?" the teacher asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, uh, yeah, sure."

The teacher continued to talk and Haley went back to her thoughts.

She thought about Nathan.

She liked him, although she couldn't really say why.

There was just something about him, but he was terribly arrogant and just plain mean.

She thought about Lucas.

Probably the nicest guy on the planet, but there wasn't really something about him that she was attracted to.

And then there was this strange new development called Chris Keller.

God, his name could have easily been Nathan Scott, 'cause he was just as arrogant, but…

He wasn't as charming.

It was hard to explain, but while Nathan was being charming, Chris was just being annoying…

He was actually in this class.

She had just noticed him because he threw a piece of paper at her.

Right in her eye!

"Auwch!" she yelled.

Everybody turned their heads.

"Ehm, I had something in my eye." She mumbled.

Litterly!

Chris threw her an apologizing look and smiled gently.

Haley took the piece of paper and folded it open.

Clearly people liked to throw paper at her…

_You wanna come with me to Tric tonight?_

_Peyton is coming too._

_XXx Chris._

Haley rolled her eyes.

He really was stupid, wasn't he?

She had made it clear several times that she was NOT interested, but he just wouldn't listen.

She threw the piece of paper back at him.

Secretly she was aiming for his eye, but she had always been a crappy pitcher in P.E. …

Chris was searching for something written by Haley on the piece of paper.

When he didn't find anything he looked at Haley with these big questioning eyes.

Haley bit her lip, while trying really hard not to laugh.

She shrugged her shoulders, while looking as surprised as he was.

"Will you come?" he whispered a little too loud.

Some people turned their heads again and stared at him.

"What are you looking at?" he frowned at a geeky guy in front of him.

The guy turned around quickly and sat up straight.

Haley couldn't help but to laugh.

He smiled at her.

"I'll think about it." she whispered.

"I've got a present for you and it's at Tric's tonight."

Haley blinked her eyes a few times.

A present?

For her?

"What's the occasion?" she curiously asked.

"There doesn't have to be an occasion for every time I want to show you that I like you."

_I like you. _Haley repeated to herself.

she started to blush.

Chris smirked.

"What is it?" she whispered.

This time Chris shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Just make sure you'll be there." He winked.

Haley hated it when he winked at her.

But this time…

she didn't hate it as much as she usually did.

* * *

Haley sat on a bench in the park.

It was only six O'clock, but it was already dark.

As the moon appeared high in the sky, Haley looked up at the stars.

It was a beautiful evening.

She was waiting for Peyton to come and walk her to Tric.

Suddenly she noticed some guys shooting hoops on the basketball court.

She could recognize Nathan.

He was wearing a grey tanktop.

And as usual he looked awesome.

Suddenly the ball dropped right in front of her.

She had this weird déjà vu.

"Could you toss me that?" Nathan yelled.

Haley smiled.

All of the guys stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

Haley walked towards Nathan and kinked an eyebrow.

"I'd rather shoot the ball into the ring." She smiled at him.

Nathan smirked.

"Right! And I'd rather be an NBA all star."

"Wanna make a bet?" Haley taunted him.

Nathan raised both of his eyebrows.

The guys were making admirable noises.

Haley giggled.

"Or are you too scared, maybe?" she taunted him a little more.

Nathan just snorted.

"All right, I bet you can't do it." He said.

Haley nodded and reached out her hand.

Nathan shook it.

"Let's do this." She said theatricaly.

Haley was about to throw the ball when Nathan pushed her arm down.

"What are we betting for?" he asked.

"Oh, right… eh… I don't know." She stumbled.

"I do." He smirked.

Haley looked at him with questioning eyes.

"If you score, I have to give you ... a kiss... and if you don't, you'll just be humiliated in front of everybody here." He stated.

His idea was incouraged by a lot of shouting and whistling by the guys.

Haley started to blush.

She cleared her throat and stared at the ground.

"Fine." She tried to sound confident.

She turned to face the ring.

It looked huge.

She aimed the ball at it.

The moment she threw the ball she felt someone lifting her.

She went up in the air and the ball went right into the ring.

Everybody was cheering.

Haley noticed she was still being lifted by someone.

Slowly her feet touched the ground again.

As soon as she realised what just happened, she turned around.

Nathan still had his hands on her hips.

Haley stared him in the eye.

He smiled at her.

She had never stood this close to him.

His big blue eyes were still looking at her.

"So, I guess you won the bet." He whispered.

"I guess I did… " Haley smiled.

He quickly glanced at her lips, but then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

He put his hands in his pockets.

Now Haley's hips felt cold.

She crossed her arms.

They stood in front of eachother, not knowing where to look.

Nathan's friends had got back to their game already.

"You look nice." Nathan suddenly smiled.

Haley was wearing a babyblue tanktop and a black miniskirt with white high heels underneath.

She looked at her outfit, as if she didn't knew what she was wearing.

"Oh, thanks." She blushed. "I'm going to Tric tonight."

Nathan remembered the plan he had made with Lucas.

Suddenly he felt extremely bad.

Haley would feel terrible if she knew what Chris was really up to.

How could he do this to her?

She deserved so much better.

"Haley!" Peyton interrupted their moment.

She stared at both of them.

"Sorry I'm late!" she yelled. "I got stuck in traffic."

Haley noticed how close they were standing next to eachother.

She took a step back.

"Thanks for the kiss, I mean the game!" she stumbled.

She turned around and walked up to Peyton's car.

Nathan sighed.

"Hey Nate!"

Nathan looked up.

Tim shrugged his shoulders at him.

"Well, are you coming?" he asked while tossing Nathan the ball.

Nathan smiled and threw the ball into the ring.

All of the guys cheered.

* * *

Haley and Peyton entered the club.

'smack that' by Akon was playing loudly.

Immediately some guys nodded at them.

They made Haley nervous.

Peyton just snorted.

She was wearing a green top with jeans and green pumps.

"What do you wanna drink?" Peyton asked.

"A coke."

"What? You do know they don't ask for ID's in here, right?" Peyton laughed.

Haley smiled shyly.

"Yes, I do know that, but I also know that I don't like the mixture of Haley and alcohol." She smiled.

Peyton nodded and headed to the bar.

Haley felt really uncomfortable in her short skirt.

She wasn't used to boys staring at her, and right now, there wasn't a single boy in the club who wasn't staring at her.

Haley was probably the only girl who wasn't dancing, though.

She just stood there.

"Are you looking for someone?"

A blond boy with brown eyes put his hand on her back.

Haley turned around and the boy pulled back his hand.

It was obvious that she didn't like him touching her.

"Actually, I'm looking for a guy named Chris Keller." She yelled, trying to be louder than the music.

"THE Chris Keller?" the boy asked.

"What do you…"

Haley was interrupted by a single guitar on the stage.

Everybody stopped dancing.

They all faced the man on the stage.

Haley's mouth fell open.

"That Chris Keller?" the boy pointed at the singer.

Haley blinked a few times to make sure she was awake.

_Everywere you go_

_Perfection_

_Follows you the wrong_

_Direction_

_And you will never see it for_

_You get all that you need and more_

_You see it_

_You want it_

_You find it_

_It's yours_

"Haley, I hope you're here!" he paused. "Here's your surprise!"

_But you can't say what you want or_

_Take what you want or_

_Choose the moods that you fake when you want_

_You said your life couldn't get much better_

_Then where it's at_

_Yeah_

_Well, aren't you glad?_

Haley saw Peyton staring at the stage with her mouth open and two drinks in her hands.

She looked like she had seen a ghost.

Haley smiled.

Maybe Chris wasn't so bad after all?

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please leave reviews ;-) xxxxxxx.**


	10. Chapter 10

_As always thanks for the reviews and this chapter is a special one ;-) It's divided in 2 parts, or maybe more, I'll see how it goes. Hope you enjoy reading it! Let me know what you think! Love And Kisses!

* * *

_

**The Wind That Blew My Heart Away**

Everyone had left Tric already, when Haley went to visit Chris backstage.

Peyton said she knew the owners, so they could even stay all night.

Haley opened the door which had V.I.P. AREA written on it.

Chris was playing his guitar and softly singing one of his songs, when she cleared her troath to let him know she was there.

"You played a nice set." She smiled.

"I know." He answered cocky.

Haley continued to smile.

She always has had a thing for singers and seeing him on stage made him a lot more attractive in her eyes.

"You're a good singer and…"

Haley was interrupted by a loud noise.

She couldn't really tell what it was, but it didn't sound healthy.

"Haley!" she heard Peyton shout at her. "The lights fell out!"

"I can see that." She said more to herself than to anyone else.

Chris was now standing right next to her and she could feel his warm breath in her neck.

And again she had this strange déjà vu.

"It was you…" she whispered.

No answer.

"Are you the one who kissed me in the library?" Haley whispered.

"I found some matches and a candle in the supply room!" Peyton came storming in.

she sounded upset.

"Curly, what's wrong?" Chris joked.

"Have you seen the weather?" Peyton yelled.

Haley and Chris walked towards the windows.

Trees were almost falling down and because of the rain, people were running through the streets with their broken umbrellas.

"Heavy…"Chris grinned.

Haley raised her eyebrows at him.

"Who in heavens name uses that word?"

Chris grinned once more.

Haley was about to say something more about his weird vocabulary, when two dark figures entered the deserted clubhouse.

"My God! It's crazy out there!" she heard a familiar voice scream.

"Lucas! What are you doing here?" Haley yelled.

"We were shooting some hoops out on the river court when this gigantic storm came up." Nathan sighed exhausted.

He looked breathtaking in his black soked tanktop and his shorts.

Raindrops were dripping on his face and falling from his hair.

Haley caught herself staring at him.

She quickly turned to Lucas.

He was brushing his hand through his hair and he looked like a Greek god.

Whoops, staring again...

Peyton left the room and came back with some towels.

Clearly they had a lot of stuff for emergencies in the supply room.

She handed them out to Nathan and Lucas and then she dropped some pillows on the floor.

"I suggest we make ourselves comfortable, because it seems like we're going to be here for a while." She stated.

Chris immediately sat himself down and grabbed his guitar, ready to play some tunes.

"Oh, hell no! You're not playing that crap!" Nathan yelled.

He took the guitar from him and sat himself down next to Chris.

When all of us were seated, there was an oquerd silence.

"So…" Peyton tried to start a conversation. "Let's play spin the bottle mixed with truth or dare."

Haley raised an eyebrow at her.

"You spin the bottle and you can choose something that the person the bottle points at, has to say or do." Nathan explained.

Haley nodded.

"I'll start." Chris yelled excited.

Lucas rolled his eyes.

Chris took the bottle and spinned it.

It pointed at Nathan.

"Great." Nathan sighed.

"Truth or dare, Nate?" Chris taunted him.

"To you, it's Nathan and I choose truth." He answered

"Off course you do. Nobody ever chooses dare anymore. Bunch of cowards."

Nathan raised his eyebrows and sighed again.

Chris tought long and deep.

Suddenly he sat up straight and lifted his arms, so that he had everyone's attention.

"Who is the last person you had sex with?" he smirked.

Haley snorted and Lucas made some 'Oooh' noises.

Nathan clearly wasn't amused and crossed his arms.

"Like I'm gonna tell you that."

"Oh, come on, Nathan, it's truth or dare!" Haley pushed him.

Nathan rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Peyton Sawyer" he said breefly.

Haley blinked a few times.

Peyton had told her they had been a couple, but she didn't know they went out so recently.

Lucas bursted out in laughter and Chris couldn't stop grinning.

Nathan punched Lucas on the arm and grabbed the bottle.

"You guys are so on, now." He whispered to himself.

The bottle pointed at Haley.

Haley swollowed.

Right when Nathan was about to ask truth or dare, the candles got blown out by someone's breath.

"I'm sorry…" Lucas moaned. "I just yawned."

Everybody laughed, except for Peyton.

She had to go back to the supply room for matches.

Again there was an oquerd silence.

"It was me." Chris suddenly spoiled the peaceful mood.

"What?" Haley said, almost annoyed.

"The question you asked me… yes, it was me."

Haley stopped breathing.

The kiss!

In the library!

It was him!

"What was you?" Nathan asked.

"I…"

"He stole my pencil in class." Haley quickly interrupted him.

"Did you now, you pure evil bastard?" Nathan laughed.

"Guilty." Chris stated.

Haley sighed.

That was close!

"Truth." Haley whispered.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"I had to choose between truth or dare and I choose truth."

"Fine." Nathan said.

He started to grin a little.

"Are you attracted to one of the guys in this pillow circle?"

Haley stopped breathing again.

This couldn't be healthy anymore.

She was feeling dizzy.

"Excuse me?" she almost shouted.

She could hear them laugh.

"And remember, Haley, the truth will set you free!" Chris laughed.

Haley took a deep breath.

"Yes." Haley stated.

Everybody sat there in silence for a while and then laughed even harder.

Haley's head was practically a tomatoe at this time.

Peyton arrived again.

"What's so funny?" she asked while lighting the candles.

Now that the darkness had dissapeared, Haley could see the three of them staring at her and grinning.

They could probably see her red head, too.

"And which one of us is it?" Lucas whispered shyly.

Peyton looked around in confusion.

She had no idea what they were talking about.

"One question at a time!" Haley yelled frustrated.

She quickly spinned the bottle.

It pointed at her.

"That doesn't count." She said.

She was about to give the bottle another spin, when Chris grabbed her hand.

"Oh, yes it does!" he laughed. "The rules say that the other players can decide on a question for you."

Haley's mouth fell open.

The three guys laughed.

"So, I think I speak for all of us when I ask, which one is it?" Chris added.

"Which one is what?" Peyton asked.

Nathan shushed her.

Peyton poked him.

Haley closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Everyone waited.

Haley opened her mouth….

* * *

**What did you think? It's kind of a cliffhanger, huh :-p xxxxxxx.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Love you guys for the reviews! Keep them coming ;-) I swear, they motivate me more than anything…So this is part two of 'the wind that blew my heart away'. PS It's my BIRTHDAY today! My SuperSweet Sixteen! Love And Kisses._

* * *

**Love Hurts**

Haley didn't know where to look.

She liked all of them.

But she couldn't actually say that, because she would sound like some kind of slut.

"That's not a fair question." Peyton defended her.

Haley gave her a thankful look.

Chris snorted. "She should have thought about that before playing this game."

Haley stood up and walked away.

Tears were running down her cheeks.

Lucas and Nathan looked at eachother.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders and Nathan followed Haley.

"Djeez, what a crybaby!" Chris said.

Lucas hit him on the shoulder.

"Asshole." He mumbled.

"The game wasn't my idea!" Chris smiled, while looking at Peyton.

"Great, now I feel guilty." She stared at her shoes.

* * *

Haley ran to the supply room and was about to close the door, when someone put his hand on top of hers. 

It was Nathan.

He gently rubbed her hand.

"It's just a game." He whispered comforting.

Haley looked him in the eye.

Her eyes were filled with tears.

Nathan's heart almost broke when he saw the look on her face.

"Basketball is just a game too… how many times have you cried after losing a game?" Haley asked.

Nathan swollowed.

"About a billion times." He confessed.

Haley nodded and tears filled her eyes again.

One lonely tear dropped on her cheek.

Nathan whiped it away with his thumb.

"Let me whipe your tears. I want to share your greef." He smiled.

Haley smiled too.

Even though she was crying and feeling miserable, Haley looked absolutely gorgeous.

"I… I think I'm in love with you." Nathan whispered again.

Haley spred her eyes wide open.

"I…I…" Nathan began to stutter.

Haley put her finger on top of his lips.

She slowly leaned forward and closed her eyes.

They kissed.

It was magical.

It was as if she was made to fit into his arms.

Seeing her petite figure, trapped inside his arms, all Nathan wanted to do is hold and protect her for all eternity.

"Oh… Sorry I interrupted you guys." They heard a familiar voice mumble.

Lucas!

"Luke, we were just…" Nathan tried to talk himself out of it.

They were just what?

There was no explaining this.

"We made a mistake." Haley whispered, while staring at the floor.

Nathan carressed her face.

"No, we didn't." he smiled.

Haley looked up into his eyes.

They stared at eachother for a couple of minutes.

Nathan heard the clubdoor close and went back to the club to see who had left.

It was Lucas.

Haley ran after him.

"What happened?" she asked Peyton.

Peyton shrugged her shoulders. "After he went looking for you guys, he ran outside."

Nathan looked out the window.

The weather was even worse than before.

One tree in front of the club even fell on the ground.

He had to go after him.

He gave Haley a quick kiss on her forehead and walked up to the door.

"Nathan, don't!" Haley yelled.

Nathan shook his head and went outside.

Behind the glass, he could see Haley yelling at him, but because of the storm, he couldn't understand a word of what she was saying.

* * *

He almost couldn't stand up straight. 

He was literly being blown away.

He ran through the street, without really knowing what the hell he was doing.

"Luke!" He yelled.

He almost didn't hear himself, so how in the world was Lucas supposed to hear him.

Suddenly this idea popped into his mind.

His cellphone!

Off course!

Why hadn't that occured to him earlier?

He reached into his pocket.

After he had dialed the number, some lady on the other side of the phone confirmed the fact that there was no connection because of the bad weather.

Nathan cursed.

Because of the wind, he lost his grip on the cell and it flew out of his hand.

He cursed again and thought about going back inside.

But he couldn't do that, could he?

He had caused all of this mess.

The river court!

That's where he would find him!

He ran to the rivercourt.

It took him twice the time it normaly would have taken him.

It was like walking into a tornado.

When he arrived at the river court, he didn't see Lucas.

Where the hell was he?

Suddenly he saw a basketball bouncing right next to him.

"Because of the wind, I can't aim that well." He heard Lucas say without any emotion in his voice.

Nathan turned around.

Lucas stood there with his arms crossed.

He had his hood on and looked very threatening.

"You knew I liked her." He yelled.

Nathan didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Lucas snorted.

"You're sorry?" he laughed. "You're not sorry at all. You're just an asshole." he shouted.

Nathan raised his eyebrows.

"Ever since we were little, you had to steal everything I liked." He continued "But this time… I'm stealing it back!"

Nathan had never seen his brother so angry.

"Luke, it's just a girl." He tried to calm him down.

It didn't work.

"Oh, I can see how much you care about her!" he laughed sarcastically.

Nathan shook his head.

"I'm going back to the club." He sighed.

"You're not going anywhere." Lucas whispered threatening.

He stepped closer to his brother and pushed him.

"Back off." Nathan said calmly, but clear.

Lucas had a huge smirk on his face.

He pushed him again.

"I said back off!" Nathan yelled this time.

Out of nowhere, Lucas punched him on the nose.

Okay, now Nathan was getting mad!

He punched him back.

Lucas fell on the ground and put his hand on his lip.

"I'm bleeding!" he yelled.

Nathan turned around and walked away.

He was being the bigger man.

"I'll fight for her." Lucas yelled behind his back.

Nathan shook his head.

"So will I…" he whisperd to himself.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was really in love with this girl.

But clearly, and he had the blood to prove it, love hurts!

* * *

**Did you like it? It was pretty intense, huh? Xxxxxxxx.**


	12. Chapter 12

_It's been a while, but here I am! Hope you like it  Love And Kisses!_

* * *

**Beach and booz**

Haley was walking on the beach.

The storm had ended and now it was just a soft breeze.

She had pulled her shoes on and was carrying them in her hands.

She sat down and sighed.

The ocean seemed bigger than ever.

She shook her head and started to cry.

So much had happened these past days.

And how was it possible to like three guys at the same guy.

Although she liked one of them more than the other ones…

"Haley" she heard someone call her name.

Nathan came over to her.

He sat down next to her and Haley put her hand on his cheek.

"What happened?" she asked concerned.

His lip was bleeding and he had a black eye.

"Oh, just a little fight with my brother." He sighed.

He put his hand on her leg.

"Have you been crying?" he asked.

Haley nodded and sobbed.

Nathan nodded understanding and gave her a hug.

Haley started to cry again.

Softly.

Nathan rubbed her back.

"I'm here for you. Whatever you want us to be."

Haley sat back and bit her lip.

"Maybe we should just be friends for a while. Until we both sort out our lives.

Nathan felt dissapointed but he didn't wanna risk losing her.

Her big hazel eyes looked into his friendly blue eyes.

Haley had to pull herself back, trying not to kiss him.

But it was such a romantic moment.

It was a beautiful night.

Stars were twinkling above them and they were all alone on the beach.

Only the sound of the waves and music in the distance were disturbing them.

And it wasn't really that disturbing…

Nathan bended forward and closed his eyes.

Haley didn't know what to do.

She stood up and rubbed the sand off of her pants.

"I should go." She whispered.

Nathan stood up too.

"I'm sorry." He stuttered.

Haley smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he smiled.

She nodded.

He left and didn't look back.

Haley sighed.

She noticed the music in the distance again.

She heard some voices too.

They seemed to come from the other side of the beach.

When she walked a bit further, she saw a blond curly girl and a brunette dancing on the beach.

She smiled when she saw they were Brooke and Peyton.

Brooke stopped dancing when she saw Haley approaching them.

"Girly Girl!" she yelled.

It was obvious she was drunk.

Peyton rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Tequila?" Brooke offered Haley a bottle.

Haley stared at the bottle.

"What the heck." She smiled.

She accepted the bottle and started drinking.

"Haley, honey!" Brooke yelled enthusiastic. "Leave some for me, will you!"

Haley started feeling dizzy and dropped the bottle.

Even though it was covered with sand, Brooke picked it up and drank from it.

"You know, with a little make-up, you could look like a real hottie!" she joked.

Peyton grabbed the bottle and took a sip, while laughing.

"Thanks." Haley laughed. "You too."

Brooke frowned.

"Thanks." She smiled. "And Lucas Scott! He's a hottie too!"

Haley whidened her eyes.

"You like him?" she asked.

"Like him?" Brooke answered. "I love him!" she yelled, dancing around.

Peyton stopped drinking and stared at Haley.

Haley shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's go back to the party." Brooke mumbled.

Peyton and Haley followed her.

"What are you doing here, anyways?" Peyton asked.

"Oh, just going for a quick walk on the beach." She smiled. "I thought you were at the club?"

"Yeah, but me and Chris left after you and the Scott brothers left too." She explained.

Haley nodded. "So, Chris is here?"

As if he had heard them, Chris suddenly showed up.

"Haley, baby, there you are!" he yelled.

His breath smelled like beer and his eyes were red.

"So, I'm guessing it's me you like the most, no?" he laughed, wrapping his arms around her.

Haley pulled back.

"I need a drink." She whispered to Peyton, remembering what had happened before.

"Maybe you should…" Peyton started, but Brooke interrupted her.

"Here you go, Haley!" she yelled, while passing her another tequila.

Haley felt weird and light in the head.

Out of nowhere, she climbed on top of the bar and started to dance.

"Whoooow!" Chris and Brooke yelled in unity.

Peyton frowned and grabbed her cellphone.

She textmessaged Nathan to come over there.

Haley wasn't acting normal.

Haley suddenly stopped and rubbed her forehead.

"I don't feel so good." She whispered.

Peyton tried to get her off of the bar, but she was pushed away by a group of guys who were cheering and whistling.

"Chris, get her off of there!" Peyton yelled.

"No, don't, she's just having fun!" Brooke yelled.

"Yeah, curly, let her be." He laughed.

Haley climbed off of the bar and was immediately surrounded by a bunch of horny boys.

Chris approached her and pulled her to the side.

"Another drink?" he laughed.

Haley nodded and couldn't stand up straight anymore.

* * *

Peyton couldn't find Haley anywhere.

She ran outside and saw Nathan's car pulling up.

"Thank God you came!" she yelled. "We need to get her home before she does something stupid!"

Nathan grabbed her hand.

They were about to enter the party when Chris and Haley walked outside.

He had his arm around her and was whispering something in her ear.

"Nathan!" Haley yelled excitedly.

Chris looked up and his eyes whidened.

He was busted.

Nathan his mouth fell open and Peyton shook her head.

"What were you planning on doing with her?!" Nathan yelled.

His voice was loud and angry.

"I… Nothing, I…" Chris stuttered.

Nathan took Haley from him and put her in his car.

"I'll take her home, Peyton, don't worry." He looked at Chris. "She's safe now."

He opened the cardoor and turned around once more.

"Oh, and if you touch her again… you're dead." He said calmly, smiling at Chris.

Peyton smirked and winked at Nathan.

* * *

**What do you think? Review please! Xxxxxxx.**


	13. ending

**Open Ending**

* * *

****

Hi guys, I feel like I need to end this story but I don't know how.

So, I'm gonna make it an open ending.

Maybe she ends up with Nathan, maybe she ends up with Lucas, that is up to you to decide.

I can't choose…

Maybe Lucas ends up with Brooke…

What's certain is that nobody ends up with Chris :-p

This was my first story on fanfiction and it makes me sad to leave it like this, but it's also a little comforting. Closure, you know?

I hope you enjoyed it.

It wasn't that good of a quality, because it was my first, but I think it's a nice story ;-)

Love And Kisses, Nina.

By the way, I'll still continue my other stories…

Goodbye, It Takes Three To Tango! Hehe ;-)

**Xxxxxxxxx.**


End file.
